


you stole my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cliche, College AU, I mean this is literally the most common thing ever, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't care at first, about how his hair looked ruffled in the morning, or how he would stare out in to the distance and loose focus, as if the world didn't exist. But now, I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/gifts).



> Here we go! You can reach me at arminswagarlert.tumblr.com

For the first time in all my 18 years of life, I awoke with a smile on my face. Today I would start a new beginning, I would start college. Everything I owned  
was packed into my truck, I was ready to go to be out on my own without the harsh judgment of my family looming above me for once. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of whitewash skinny jeans and an old Scouting Corp shirt I had gotten at a concert I went too. My room so empty no longer on the walls posters of the things I love so dearly. No longer were the tacked up pictures of me and my friends who has left me over the summer because I wasn't good enough. I was ready to leave this hellhole.

I belted out the lyrics to that one Taylor Swift Song as I traveled at 80 miles an hour down the open high way. It was perfect, everything was perfect. As I drove I reviewed my papers. I was to be in dorm 204 with a two guys named Armin, and Marco. I was excited to meet them. I hoped they would be nice, but I wasn't worried, I had loved with assholes all my life, even if they were bad, they couldn't be that bad. I focused my eyes back on the road and kept humming. This was it. My time to shine.

I cracked open the door and moved my single box on to the only open bed in the room, the bottom bunk. I took a look around and saw a blond boy with his nose buried in a book and a tan, freckly boy smiling down at me from the top bunk. "You must be Jean," he said is a voice that sounded honey being poured, not that a voice could sound like that but is wear it was that soft and sweet.

"The one and only," I replied with a smirk, "You're Armin right?"

He let out a low laugh, "I am most defiantly not Armin, my name's Marco. That's Armin," he said pointing to the blonde on the bed. He had switched to his phone was dinging every few seconds. "Yo Armin, stop talking to your dumb friend and meet Jean."

"He's not just a dumb friend and hello Jean nice to meet you," he smiled at me and spread out on his yellow bead cover, and began to text again. 

Marco crawled down from his bunk, "Do you need any help with unpacking your stuff?" 

"I honest to god have like three things, so I think I'm good," I said, already spreading out my brown sheets on my twin bed and putting down my mini fridge.

"Dude! You have a mini fridge," said Marco with a huge smile.

"It fits like one Red Bull so it's kinda useless, but hey whatever," then he laughed and so did I, and Armin just kind of glanced over at us but he smiled.

"We should play some sort of game or just get to know each other, because if either of you are psychos I want to know so I can ask for a dorm switch," said the blonde boy smiling.

"How about two truths and a lie?" suggested freckles from his crisscrossed position on the floor. Armin nodded and suggested that I go first, so I did.

"Uh, I grew up in north Trost, I'm a marine major, and once when I was two in swallowed a dollar in dimes," I laughed.

Marco furrowed his brow, "You never swallowed dimes?"

"Wrong. I'm a creative writing major,"

"How do you even swallow a dime?" Marco laughed, and Armin was a giggling mess in the corner,

I continued to tell them the long story of my dime swallowing incident, and how I got into the hospital for two days.

Later as I set my laptop on the floor for me and Marco to watch the new Captian American, we accidentally brushed hands and I shit you not it was a fairy tale explosion of butterflies in my stomach, but I pushed them down because, that was getting a little too homo. I just met the guy, and yet I felt like I knew him. Like we were best friends already, and I just knew, he felt it too.

For the duration of the movie all I did was try to calm down my jumpy stomach. When ever our bodies would touch, the only way to describe the feeling I got was barfing rainbows. It wasn't like I was homophobic, I had identified as pansexual for most of my life, but these feelings for him were so sudden, I just wasn't quite ready for it. A loud snapping brought me down from the clouds. Marco looked down at me, confused, and oh god he was cute. "The movie is over Jean, we both have basic Lit at ten so we should probably get to sleep,"

"R-right," I stuttered, and crawled into my bunk. Marco stood and boom, Bodt butt in my fac- I couldn't be having these thoughts, I swallowed. "Goodnight Freckles," I mumbled.

All I was greeted by was a muttered, "See ya in the morning, Two Tones," I had no idea what it meant but, hey, did it really matter. The boy was probably tired out of his mind, I had forced him to stay up till three in the morning to watch dumb Marvel movies with me. He didn't seem to mind though. I hope he saw me as a friend.

I couldn't stop thinking about my new freckly room mate, my peaceful lovey dovey thoughts were interrupted by Armin's phone dinging. He really never stopped talking to his 'dumb friend' which I had later learned was actually was his equally dumb boyfriend. They were constantly talking on the phone because he, Eren, hadn't gotten here yet.

Eventually I drifted into a deep sleep. I dreamt of Marco's arms around me and his lips on mine.


End file.
